war40kdarkmilleniumfandomcom-20200213-history
Khorne
Khorne is the Chaos god of anger, violence, and hate. Khorne is the mightiest and the second to emerge of the four Gods of Chaos, fully coming into existence during Terra's Middle Ages. Every act of violence gives Khorne power, whether committed by his followers or by their enemies. Overview The name "Khorne" derives from his Dark Tongue name, "Kharneth", meaning "Lord of Rage" or "Lord of Blood".[Needs Citation] Although Khorne despises the use of magic and accordingly hates Tzeentch, Slaanesh is his opposite. Khorne and Slaanesh personify two entirely opposing aspects of Chaos, and Khorne considers Slaanesh a weakling without martial pride or honour.[Needs Citation] Images of Khorne show it to be a mighty being, sitting upon a great throne of brass atop a mountainous pile of bleached skulls centered in a lake of blood. The skulls are of all those slain by Khorne's Champions , and of all his slain Champions. The mountain slowly grows ever higher.[Needs Citation] Khorne is said to have inherited a martial nobility and honour, and considers the weak and helpless to be unworthy of his wrath. His associated number is eight, reflected in the organisation of his armies, and in smaller matters such as the number of syllables in a daemonic follower's name.[Needs Citation] Worship of Khorne Khorne's followers are warriors without exception, if only in mind than in occupation. His followers build no temples but rather worship him on the battlefield. To devote time to building temples rather than fighting for something would more likely incur Khorne's wrath than please him. Worship of Khorne is purely through bloodshed, either from one's enemies in victory or one's own through earnest struggle; it is said that any follower who allows a day to pass without contributing to this act of worship will incur Khorne's displeasure.[Needs Citation] The battle-cry of the followers of Khorne reflects his desire for wanton violence and is feared by all who hear it: 'BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!!!". In the mythology of the primitive inhabitiants of Fenris, (DUN DUN DUN) "Ghorghe" (presumably a misinterpretation of Khorne) is an evil deity, described as the offspring of the dark god Horus and the dragon goddess Skrinneir, and is imprisoned within one of the planet's volcanic islands after being defeated by Lemon Russ (Yes i know its Leman, im just fooling around.Every wiki needs some comedy right?) Daemons of Khorne Bloodthirsters - The Greater Daemons of Khorne. Of all the Daemons of Chaos they bear the greatest resemblance to the archetypical demon, having a human body, cloven hooves, leathery bat-like wings and horned dogs-heads. They wield a fiery whip and a massive two-headed battleaxe (which, in original background were daemon weapons binding another Bloodthirster) simultaneously in battle. They are the strongest and most aggressive of all Daemons. The mightiest Bloodthirster of Khorne is An'ggrath the Unbound. In the last 10,000 years, An'ggrath has only been summoned twice from the Warp. Both successful summonings have resulted in great loss for the Imperium as many worlds fell to his terrible wrath. *Bloodletters - The common Daemons of Khorne. They are horned humanoids with hunched, crested backs, and their limbs are wiry but are notoriously strong. They wield blood-drinking blades called Hellblades. They are also known as the Naked Slayers, the Teeth of Death and the Horned Ones. *Flesh Houds - the Daemon Beats of Khorne are the monstrous and ferocious vaguely-canine creatures notorious for their ability to track down their chosen prey. They are also known as Hunters of Blood and have claws to rend their foes apart once they catch them. They exist for the sheer thrill of the chase and the inevitable kill. By some accounts, the Flesh Hounds were loosed against cowardly warriors who killed the weak and unworthy. *Juggernauts - daemonic steeds of Khorne, sometimes granted to Champions of Khorne as mounts. A huge beasts made from living daemonic metal, it roughly resembles a gigantic rhinoceros. These beasts are kept in pens where they tend to fight for dominance amongst themselves. However, a particularly favoured mortal or daemonic champion will sometimes attempt to claim one as a mount. This is no easy task, and the smashed remnants of the unlucky ones are left smeared around the Juggernaut's pens, but a few are successful and subdue one receiving the boon of being its master and riding it into battle. Daemon Engines of Khorne A Daemon Engine is a part-technological, part-daemonic vehicle, those dedicated to Khorne include - *Lord of Battles[9] *Cauldron of Blood[9] *Tower of Skulls[9] *Death Dealer[9] *Blood Reaper[10] *Doom Blaster[10] *Brass Scorpion[10] *Blood Slaughterer[6] Forces dedicated to Khorne Chaos Space Marines *The World Eaters Traitor Legion: Chaos Space Marines who have been dedicated to Khorne since the time of the Horus Heresy. Since the aftermath of the Heresy, the legion no longer operates as a whole but is split into many smaller warbands, known sun-factions include - Angron's Chosen *Berserkers of Skallathrax[4] *Blood Legion of Khorne *The Foresworn *Lord Skchalick's Elite *The Sanctified[4] *Skulltakers[4] *Skull Takers of Hans Kho'ren *The Ravagers[9] *Gladiator Group 138[10] Not all Khornate Space Marines are descended from the World Eaters, some of these warbands include - *Blood Disciples *Knights of Blood (Warband)[6] *The Sanctified[5c] *Skulltakers[7] Renegades *The Blood Pact - a highly organized Chaos warrior-cult devoted to Khorne.[8] *Beastmen who serve Khorne are known as Bloodgors.[13] Daemonic Warbands *Uraka's Head-Hunters Notable Servants of Khorne *Angron - Primarch of the World Eaters, now a powerful Daemon Prince *An'ggrath - the mightiest of Khorne's Bloodthirsters *Ka'Bandha - a powerful Bloodthirster who fought Sanguinius twice during the Horus Heresy, and rumoured to be responsible for the Red Thirst that has afflicted the Blood Angels chapter ever since. *Skarbrand - a powerful Bloodthirster *Doombreed - An ancient Daemon Prince of Khorne who fought on Horus's battlebarge during the Heresy *Skulltaker - A powerful Bloodletter and Daemonic Herald of Khorne *Kharn – formerly a Captain of the World Eaters and Angron's equerry - now the favoured mortal Champion of Khorne *Roghrax Bloodhand - World Eaters champion who has vowed to collect a skull from every warrior species in the galaxy.[15] *Sholen Skara - A warlord under Archon Nadzybar during the Sabbat Worlds Crusade[14]